Lo intentaré
by Dikana
Summary: Yasuchika y Mitsukuni son como el día y la noche. No tienen nada en común. Pero a veces no es necesario parecerse para poder congeniar. Sólo es cuestión de intentarlo.


N/A: Bueno… la emoción me embarga. ¡Mi primera publicación en la sección de Ouran! Ya era hora, la verdad, si tenemos en cuenta que llevo cerca de un año escribiendo sobre esta serie…

En fin. Ayer estaba yo pululando por youtube perdiendo el tiempo, como suelo hacer con bastante frecuencia últimamente, buscando videos de Ouran con canciones de Disney (por favor, tenéis que ver a Tamaki cantando "yo quiero ser rey león" xD) y me encontré por casualidad con un video de Yasuchika y Mitsukuni con la canción de Jonatha Brooke, "I'll try", de la BSO de Peter Pan 2. Vale, dicho así casi echa un poco para atrás. Pero, cuando vi ese vídeo, primero: se me pusieron los pelos como escarpias de la emoción; segundo: pensé que el autor/autora había dado de lleno en el clavo, porque esta canción les viene como anillo al dedo a estos dos; y tercero: lo siento… pero fui incapaz de no ponerme a hacer inmediatamente mi propia versión en sognfic. He escrito esto en un arranque de inspiración, en menos de dos días. Quizá no sea mi mejor fic, pero… es un comienzo. Y he disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo, así que espero que vosotros lo disfrutéis también xD

El vídeo, por si os interesa, se titula "Haninozuka Brothers will try", tal cual. Os lo recomiendo encarecidamente. Además, así oís la canción, por si no la conocéis. Como siempre digo, leer un songfic sin oír primero la canción en la que se basa le quita bastante emoción al asunto. Y repito: "I'll try", de Jonatha Brooke. En mi humilde opinión, una de las mejores canciones que ha vomitado Disney últimamente para sus bandas sonoras.

¿Hace falta decir todo eso de que Ouran no me pertenece, y la canción tampoco, y bla, bla, bla? Bueno, como si no lo supiera todo el mundo, ¿no?

Hala. Que os aproveche la lectura xD ¡Homenaje a los hermanos Haninozuka! Porque adoro a Mitsukuni, porque me encanta Yasuchika, porque me obsesiona escribir sobre hermanos y porque tenía muchas ganas de hacer esto.

¡Nos vemos abajo!

--------------

_**Lo intentaré**_

Cuando ambos eran pequeños, Mitsukuni tenía la costumbre de llevárselo a todos lados como si fuese un muñeco más, con la única diferencia de que Yasuchika se movía por sí mismo y no era necesario cargarlo en brazos. Cogidos de la mano, el mayor se pateaba de arriba abajo la enorme hacienda de los Haninozuka, recorriendo los jardines con su hermano pequeño, parloteando sin parar sobre cualquier cosa.

- ¿Sabes qué, Chika-chan? ¿Ves las nubes? Están hechas de algodón de azúcar, ¿sabes? ¿Te imaginas que tuviéramos una escalera muy, muy alta y pudiésemos cogerlas? ¡Me las comería todas!

Yasuchika nunca se había planteado que las cosas que decía su hermano mayor no fueran verdad. Total, los dos eran unos críos y no tenía motivos para desconfiar de él.

- ¿Y sabes por qué cambian de color a veces? Es que el sol está cubierto de un sirope especial que necesita para poder entrar y salir de la tierra. Por eso, cuando se hace de día o se hace de noche, y el sol se tiene que esconder en el suelo, suelta ese sirope para poder entrar mejor y mancha con él las nubes. ¡A lo mejor es sirope de fresa! ¿Te imaginas? Con ese color…

Y él no podía hacer más que asombrarse de la suprema sabiduría de Mitsukuni, pensando que aquellas teorías eran leyes científicas. Muchas veces se quedaban en la galería al atardecer, mirando las nubes tintadas en distintas escalas de rojo y naranja, con la boca enormemente abierta vuelta hacia el cielo. Pero Yasuchika nunca se había dado cuenta de la forma en la que sus padres ponían los ojos en blanco cuando los encontraban en ese plan y, a la pregunta de qué hacían, ambos hermanos contestaban a la vez que estaban esperando a ver si chorreaba el sirope y lo podían probar.

Nunca vio las caras de escepticismo, ni los suspiros resignados, ni las cejas alzadas.

Nunca comprendió las miradas reprobatorias que muchas veces le dirigían a Mitsukuni, ni entendió el significado de "tener la cabeza llena de pájaros".

Cuando ambos eran pequeños, ese tipo de cosas pasaban desapercibidas. Igual que pasaban desapercibidos los disimulados intentos de Mitsukuni por mantener a Yasuchika alejado de los dojos en los horarios de clase.

- ¡Te voy a encomendar una misión importantísima! –solía exclamar el mayor con expresión seria, cuando él ya había alcanzado la edad suficiente para entrenar en el dojo con su padre y ambos niños tenían que pasar varias horas al día separados porque Chika aún era pequeño-. ¡Pero tienes que cumplirla a rajatabla! ¡Como si tu vida dependiera de ello!

Y entonces le encargaba cualquier chorrada que mantuviera al niño ocupado. Normalmente escondía por la casa su amplia producción de peluches y le contaba a Yasuchika una emotiva historia sobre un monstruo horrible que había secuestrado a los muñecos, encargándole a él que ahora los rescatara de las garras del malvado. Y Yasuchika, que por aquel entonces no debía sobrepasar los 3 ó 4 años, tragaba saliva, adoptando la misma expresión decidida que el héroe que va a enfrentarse cara a cara con la muerte para salvar al mundo. Para cuando Mitsukuni volvía del dojo, cansado y con la sonrisa algo más débil que de costumbre, él ya tenía a salvo a todos los muñecos, colocados en fila en el suelo de su cuarto para dar la bienvenida a su dueño. Y éste recuperaba enseguida las energías, casi homenajeando a su hermano pequeño por haber sido tan valiente.

A veces oía a su padre hablar sobre una nueva técnica que iba a enseñarle a Mitsukuni, o sobre la necesidad de entrenar más duro, de exigirse más a sí mismo, de no ser tan blando, de aprender a mantener la postura bien y demás tecnicismos que el pequeño no comprendía. Igual que no comprendía por qué se le agriaba la cara a su hermano cuando sacaban ese tipo de conversaciones. Pero eso no era algo que le preocupara, al menos en aquel entonces. Lo importante eran los cuentos que Mitsukuni le contaba cada noche antes de acostarse, inventándoselos sobre la marcha e ilustrándolos con extrañas coreografías que terminaban dejándolos a los dos tronchados de risa en la cama. O sus teorías extrañas, como aquélla que aseguraba que el cielo era azul porque estaba formado por un espejo gigante que reflejaba el agua del mar.

- Entonces, ¿nosotros también estamos reflejados en el cielo? –preguntaba Chika al escucharle, con los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión.

- ¡Claro que sí! Pero el cielo está tan arriba que es muy difícil ver nuestro reflejo. A no ser que tengas un _te-las-copio_.

- ¿Qué es un _telascopio_?

- Un tubo muy largo que te ayuda a ver cosas que están muy lejos.

- Ohhh…

Jugaban a las adivinanzas de las formas más rebuscadas. Se inventaban las historias más psicodélicas. Y, cuando Chika alcanzó también la edad para entrenar el estilo de lucha de los Haninozuka, fue Mitsukuni quién se encargó de su aprendizaje, convirtiendo aquellos entrenamientos en el dojo en un juego más, consiguiendo que su hermano se enamorara de las artes marciales y disfrutara enormemente de aquellos momentos.

Sí… cuando ambos eran pequeños, la vida entera había sido un juego interminable del que uno nunca se despertaba. Cualquier cosa era motivo de risa y de diversión. No existían los problemas, ni las cosas serias. Y, aún ahora, cuando echaba la vista atrás, Yasuchika no podía evitar preguntarse si aquello había estado realmente tan mal después de todo.

_I am not a child now  
I can take care of myself  
I mustn't let them down now…  
Mustn't let them see me cry  
I'm fine  
I'm fine_

La primera vez que Yasuchika oyó hablar sobre la herencia, estirpe, honor y estatus de los Haninozuka se quedó profundamente impactado. Para sorpresa suya, resultaba que las artes marciales no eran ningún juego, sino la importantísima herencia de la familia, en torno a la que giraba prácticamente todo su capital y su subsistencia. El estilo de lucha de los Haninozuka era famoso en todo el país y el extranjero, y tenía unas raíces que se hundían en la historia hasta varios siglos atrás. Todo el honor del clan dependía de la habilidad que demostraran sus miembros como budokas. Entrenar duro y superarse a sí mismo podía considerarse el deber principal en la vida de todo Haninozuka. Necesitaban mantener el estatus de su nombre en la cima.

Todo aquello era algo que no debía tomarse a la ligera, algo que practicar en serio.

Igual que las reglas básicas de la familia. La disciplina. El autocontrol. El altruismo.

- Ya tienes edad para ir comprendiendo estas cosas, Chika –había sentenciado su padre gravemente cuando le puso fin a su discurso sobre la familia-. Tienes que tomártelo en serio… ya que tu hermano mayor no parece muy por la labor de hacerlo.

Yasuchika aún era un niño, pero comprendía. Y, por primera vez, vio las caras de escepticismo, los suspiros resignados y las miradas reprobatorias. Entendió que aquello con lo que miraba su padre a Mitsukuni a veces era frustración, y que lo que transmitían algunas de sus palabras era decepción manifiesta. Y entonces se abrió una grieta en el espejo del cielo, y él empezó a preguntarse si su hermano mayor era tan sabio realmente.

- ¿Sabías que todos los miembros de la familia están obligados a luchar cuando se encuentran por casualidad? –soltó Chika abruptamente aquella misma noche, cuando Mitsukuni entró sonriente en su cuarto para contarle el acostumbrado cuento de rigor antes de dormir-. En la familia es como decirse "hola".

Y la sonrisa de Mitsukuni se esfumó como el humo.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

- Padre me lo ha estado contando esta tarde –explicó él, hinchándose de orgullo-. ¡Y un montón de cosas más sobre el clan, y sobre las artes marciales!

Pero su hermano mayor no parecía impresionado en absoluto. Y esta vez a quién no pudo comprender Yasuchika fue a Mitsukuni, ni por qué había puesto él ahora cara de decepción.

No hubo cuento aquella noche, porque Yasuchika se pasó un rato muy largo monologando sobre la misma herencia, estirpe, honor y estatus que le había estado explicando su padre antes. Habló incluso de complejos asuntos de las artes marciales que habrían dejado a cuadros a una persona normal, y sobre la disciplina, el autocontrol y el altruismo, aunque seguramente ni siquiera supiera lo que significaban la mitad de aquellos términos. Y cuando terminó y Mitsukuni sonrió forzadamente, preguntándole si quería que le contara el cuento ya, lo único que pudo decir, con una lógica aplastante, fue:

- ¡Vamos, _nii-san_! ¡Ya no soy un crío! Háblame más sobre las artes marciales, ¿qué te ha enseñado ya a ti padre? ¿Ya has empezado con el _jiyu kumite_?

Mitsukuni no contestó inmediatamente. Se quedó mirando a Yasuchika como si acabara de decir algo terrible. Sólo al rato, ante la insistencia del menor, empezó a hablar muy lentamente y con muchas reticencias, explicándole cosas de los entrenamientos con su padre. Y, cuanto más se entusiasmaba Chika, más serio se tornaba él, hasta que terminó poniendo fin a la conversación, diciendo que ya era hora de acostase.

La noche siguiente, Mitsukuni ni siquiera se presentó en su habitación. Pero Yasuchika no le dio importancia, porque los cuentos de su hermano fueron sustituidos por largos discursos de su padre, que parecía disfrutar enormemente vertiendo la sabiduría de los Haninozuka sobre su hijo menor. No hubo más historias psicodélicas ni juegos absurdos. Y Yasuchika, quizá en su inocencia, se tornó más sediento de realidad con el paso del tiempo. La autoridad con la que hablaba su padre no tenía nada que ver con la que usaba Mitsukuni. Así que sin darse cuenta, impresionado y admirado, terminó tirando del pedestal a su hermano de una patada y subiendo al patriarca del clan en su lugar, con todas sus reglas, su disciplina y sus abrumadoras dosis de mundo real.

Sería imposible determinar el momento exacto en el que empezaron a cambiar las cosas. Cuándo empezó a parecerle extraña la actitud de Mitsukuni, o cuándo se dio cuenta de que su forma de ser chirriaba con las cosas que a él le enseñaba su padre. Se volvió escéptico antes de tiempo sin pretenderlo realmente. Y empezó a poner en tela de juicio las palabras de Mitsukuni, que antes habían sido casi sagradas para él.

Con el tiempo, los entrenamientos en el dojo también dejaron de ser un juego. Cuanto más aprendía Chika, más quería saber, y más le exigía a su hermano mayor. Cuanto más le contaba su padre, más le exasperaba la forma que tenía Mitsukuni de hacer las cosas. Y, aunque aún era demasiado joven para comprender matices, nunca cayó en ese detalle.

- ¡No quiero que seas blando conmigo! –le chilló con rabia a su hermano un día en que su actitud suave terminó fastidiándolo en serio-. ¡Puedo cuidar de mí mismo! ¿Por qué no me enseñas cosas más difíciles? ¡Padre dice que a mi edad ya debería haber pasado esto hace siglos!

- Si quieres aprender cosas más difíciles, quizá deberías decirle a padre que te entrene él –dejó escapar Mitsukuni en voz baja, con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Pues eso haré!

- Pues ve a decírselo.

- ¡Pues se lo voy a decir!

- Pues muy bien.

Y, cuando su hermano mayor le dio la espalda, con obvia intención de largarse del dojo, Yasuchika sintió que la sangre le hervía de una forma extraña y, apretando los puños, gritó:

- ¡MITSUKUNI!

La escena se congeló y el aludido se volvió a mirarle con los ojos enormes. Era la primera vez que le llamaba por el nombre, en vez de usar el acostumbrado "nii-san". Pero Chika no tenía tiempo de pararse a pensar en por qué Mitsukuni parecía tan impactado, ni qué era eso que había titilado en sus grandes ojos color miel. Simplemente no entendía por qué su hermano mayor, el futuro señor del clan Haninozuka, no ponía en práctica a pies juntillas las cosas que decía su padre. Él debería hacerlo más que nadie, que para eso era el heredero de la familia. No comprendía por qué no se tomaba las cosas en serio, ni practicaba ninguna de esas reglas vitales que, según su padre, formaban a un Haninozuka. Y así, sin pensar, se lo soltó:

- ¡¿Por qué eres así?! ¡Tú deberías saber más que nadie, y ser el mejor de todos, porque eres el mayor! ¡Tú deberías ser el orgullo de padre, pero no haces ni caso de las reglas y sólo lo defraudas todo el rato! ¡La familia no es cosa de chiste, tómatelo en serio!

Mitsukuni se quedó con la boca abierta. Pero no se enfadó. Nunca se enfadaba con él, y de repente Yasuchika se dio cuenta de que eso le fastidiaba muchísimo. Hubiese preferido que su hermano montara en cólera y le amenazara con alguna paliza, porque así al menos se habría tomado en serio la pelea y habría luchado de verdad contra él. Pero lo único que hizo el primogénito de los Haninozuka fue quedarse ahí de pie, mirándolo. Y, cuando la estupefacción se disolvió de su rostro, apretó los labios y apareció de nuevo en su cara aquella decepción extraña que Yasuchika no entendía.

- Tienes razón, Chika-chan –entonó suavemente, y sonrió, aunque la sonrisa le tembló en la boca con algo de tristeza-. Ya estás listo para entrenar con padre. Él podrá hacer mucho más por ti que yo.

Chika tampoco entendió lo que significaban esas palabras, pero Mitsukuni no se lo explicó. No volvió a explicarle nada, como solía hacer siempre, contándole el origen de las nubes, o del cielo, o del color rojo de la puesta de sol. No volvió a llevarlo de paseo por ahí cogido de la mano, ni a contarle cuentos, ni historias, ni teorías absurdas. Incluso dejó de jugar con él.

Pero en ese momento a Yasuchika no le importó, porque todo aquello eran cosas de críos.

Pocos días después se produjo una terrible pelea entre su padre y su hermano mayor, en la que ambos se gritaron a pleno pulmón hasta hacer temblar las paredes. Nunca supo cuál había sido el detonante de dicha discusión, pero nunca la pudo olvidar. Mitsukuni terminó llorando a moco tendido y su padre terminó chillándole que, si seguía por ese camino, se convertiría en la deshonra de los Haninozuka.

Y entonces se prometió dos cosas a sí mismo: que nunca permitiría que su padre lo mirara a él con esa cara de decepción, y que nunca permitiría que nadie lo viera llorar, o quejarse, o faltar a los principios de la familia. Así, cuanto más despreocupado se volvía Mitsukuni, más estricto se volvía él. Cada vez que su hermano metía la pata en algo, él redoblaba sus esfuerzos para superarlo. Porque había oído decir que los hijos existen para honrar a los padres. Y eso era mil veces más importante que cualquier estúpido cuento de hadas.

_I'm __too tired to listen  
I'm too old to believe  
All these childish stories  
There is no such thing as faith,  
And trust,  
And pixie dust_

Cuando ambos eran pequeños, Yasuchika había creído que las cosas que decía Mitsukuni eran verdades absolutas.

Luego creció y descubrió que las nubes son en realidad la condensación del vapor de agua. Que el cielo es azul gracias al oxígeno de la atmósfera. Que el sol no se hunde en la tierra y mucho menos está cubierto de sirope, sino que es una estrella alrededor de la que gira la Tierra, creando con su movimiento el día y la noche. Descubrió que comerse las pipas de las frutas no provoca que te crezcan árboles en el estómago, que los pájaros no vuelan porque sean globos con plumas y que el rosa no es el color natural de los conejos. Descubrió que las hadas y los monstruos no existen, y que los peluches de su hermano mayor jamás habían sido secuestrados por ningún ser malvado en el pasado.

Y se sintió estafado.

Empezó a entrenar con su padre, en sesiones separadas a las de Mitsukuni, y la brutal dureza que él le exigía le enfureció aún más con su hermano por no haberlo preparado mejor para afrontar aquello. En el colegio destriparon todas y cada una de las leyes científicas de Mitsukuni, haciéndole sentir estúpido por haberlas creído en un primer momento. Empezó a mirar a su hermano con el ceño fruncido cada vez que lo veía hablando con un peluche o jugando con muñecos como si éstos tuvieran vida propia y pudieran escucharle. Y, de repente, empezó a usar él también la expresión "tener la cabeza llena de pájaros", como si eso le hiciera sentirse más adulto y maduro de lo que Mitsukuni sería jamás.

Con 10 años ya medía lo mismo que su hermano de 13.

Con 11 ya era más alto que él.

Con 12 empezó a mirarlo por encima del hombro, dejándolo cada vez más atrás.

Y, a pesar de todo, siempre parecía ser Mitsukuni quién salía ganando. Sacaba de quicio a su padre, pero el patriarca de los Haninozuka estaba orgulloso en el fondo del sobresaliente talento de su primogénito. Podía resultar cargante su aniñada forma de ser, pero su sonrisa animaba a las personas que lo rodeaban y era tan encantador que se hacía querer por todo el mundo sin proponérselo siquiera. Chika lo consideraba inmaduro y cabeza hueca, pero Mitsukuni a veces le dirigía unas extrañas miradas que le hacían sentirse mil veces más canijo e inmaduro que él. Y luego estaba esa expresión decepcionada… esos ojos tristes con los que el mayor le miraba cuando creía que nadie más lo veía, pensando que Yasuchika no se daría cuenta, como si su hermano pequeño le diera pena.

Pero Chika no tenía de qué avergonzarse. No era él el que deshonraba a la familia, ni el que se comportaba como si tuviera diez años menos de los que tenía, ni el que hablaba aún con muñecos o devoraba pastelitos como un animal. No tenía de qué avergonzarse… pero, cuando pillaba a Mitsukuni mirándolo con esa cara de pena, tenía ganas de rompérsela a golpes… y de echarse a llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

Por eso apartaba de un golpe su mano cada vez que se caía en el dojo y Mitsukuni le ofrecía ayuda. Por eso le fulminaba con la mirada cada vez que él le sonreía. Por eso le cerraba a su hermano mayor la puerta del cuarto en las narices cuando él se pasaba por allí para darle las buenas noches, los buenos días o dirigirle siquiera alguna palabra amistosa. Y, sobre todo, por eso aprovechaba la más mínima oportunidad para desgañitarse gritándole todo el repertorio de cosas crueles que tenía a mano cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad.

- ¡Deja de mirarme así! –le espetó un día en concreto que volvió a pillarle con aquella cara de pena, después de una práctica especialmente dura de la que Mitsukuni había salido fresco como una lechuga y que a él le había dejado por los suelos-. ¡Deja de mirarme como si te diera lástima! ¡No necesito tu condescendencia! ¡Tú no eres mejor que yo!

- Yo no he dicho que lo sea –protestó Mitsukuni débilmente, arrugando la frente-. Es que creo que te sobreesfuerzas, Chika-chan, no es necesario que…

- ¡No me des lecciones! –atajó Yasuchika, exasperado-. ¡No quiero que alguien como tú me dé lecciones! ¡Sólo sabes decir estupideces, y yo ya estoy harto de escucharlas!

Nunca terminó de entender por qué le decía aquellas cosas a Mitsukuni, ni por qué lo atosigaba así. Sólo sabía que desde hacía años tenía algo burbujeando en el pecho que no le dejaba respirar bien. Y a veces se encerraba con un portazo en su habitación, y se hacía un ovillo entre las almohadas, agarrándose del pelo con fuerza hasta hacerse daño.

Y lloraba. Y se preguntaba por qué era Mitsukuni el que sonreía y era feliz, cuando no hacía nada bien. Y por qué él, que se esforzaba en hacer las cosas lo mejor posible para satisfacer las expectativas de la familia, era tan infeliz.

_I try,  
But it__'s so hard to believe  
I try,  
But I can't see where you see  
I try  
I try  
I try_

Cuando Mitsukuni se convirtió en el capitán del club de karate en Ouran, Yasuchika pensó que aquello se transformaría en un infierno en vida. Los alumnos no respetarían a un capitán enano y mentalmente retrasado como era su hermano mayor. En cuanto lo vieran aparecer con un conejo de peluche debajo del brazo, lo mandarían a freír monas y pasarían tres pueblos de él. Pero se equivocó.

A Mitsukuni le gustaba enseñar, y a los miembros del club les gustaba su forma de hacerlo. Allí había gente inscrita que no sentía la más mínima atracción por el karate y que sólo estaba en el club por presión externa. Y otros querían aprender, pero les resultaba muy duro y se cansaban enseguida. A Yasuchika toda aquella blandura le ponía enfermo, pero Mitsukuni tenía otra perspectiva de la situación. No era muy duro con las prácticas y enfocaba las clases desde un punto de vista divertido, intentando entretener a los alumnos para motivarlos. Una vez más, el mayor de los Haninozuka convirtió las artes marciales en un juego. Y Chika pensó que la sacrílega forma de instruir de su hermano le pasaría factura y le caería un rapapolvo monumental en el momento más inesperado.

Pero el resto del mundo no parecía compartir su opinión.

Lo que empezó a lloverle a Mitsukuni fueron alabanzas, por su talento en las artes marciales y por su buena mano como maestro, lo que le aseguraba un brillante futuro como instructor en los dojos de los Haninozuka. Su mojigatería ahora resultaba ser una hábil maniobra para motivar a los alumnos y devolverles el interés por el karate. Los demás miembros del club lo tenían en un pedestal y le profesaban una simpatía inimaginable. Mitsukuni se mostraba cercano y accesible a todo el mundo.

Y para Yasuchika fue como sentir finalmente a su hermano a años luz de distancia.

Lo intentó. De verdad lo intentó, al ver el éxito que cosechaba Mitsukuni. Intentó comprender el porqué de todo aquello. Pero sencillamente aquel asunto superaba con creces su capacidad de comprensión. Le resultaba imposible entender a su hermano, su forma de ser y su forma de vivir. No entendía por qué llevaba a Usa-chan a todas partes, ni entendía qué tenían los pasteles que hacían que se le iluminara la cara. No entendía por qué seguía leyendo cuentos de niño pequeño, ni por qué seguía riéndose de chistes que ya se sabía de memoria. No entendía por qué se empeñaba en suavizar las prácticas en el club de karate y en tratar a los alumnos como si fuesen bebés. Eso no iba a facilitarles nada en el futuro, ni les iba a hacer más fuertes o más aptos.

No le había hecho más fuerte ni más apto a él.

A él no le había facilitado nada.

Pero Mitsukuni parecía ver cosas que nadie más veía, y, contra toda lógica, entendía lo incomprensible. Y seguía mirándole con aquella maldita cara de lástima cada vez que él se enfadaba por aquella actitud. Como si viviera en un nivel superior demasiado complejo para las mentes de los simples mortales.

Mitsukuni pertenecía a otra dimensión. Un mundo totalmente fuera de su alcance. Y, con el paso del tiempo, llegó a coger auténtica manía al hecho de ver todos los días aquel rostro tan parecido al suyo y a la vez tan abismalmente distinto. Primero dejó de mirar a su hermano a la cara. Después empezó a esquivarlo incluso en casa, evitando cualquier contacto con él tanto como fuera posible. Y, por último, empezó a usar gafas graduadas a escondidas de sus padres, sólo para no distinguir esa expresión condescendiente que lo ponía enfermo.

Era incapaz de entenderlo. Ahora incluso se sorprendía con frecuencia incapaz de comprenderse a sí mismo.

Y a veces, sólo a veces, cuando se metía en la cama y no conseguía dormir por más vueltas que diera, echaba de menos los cuentos de antaño, y la seguridad con la que Mitsukuni siempre le había explicado todo, resolviendo cada misterio con confianza.

Eran explicaciones absurdas.

Pero eran mucho mejores que haber perdido la fe en todo.

_My whole world is changing  
I don't know where to turn  
I can't leave you__ waiting  
But I can't stay and watch the city burn  
Watch it burn_

Yasuchika también oyó los rumores, y en cierto modo se alegró de que empezaran a decirlo en voz alta: el heredero de los Haninozuka, que apenas alcanzaba el 1'50 de estatura, esmirriado y canijo, era encima un adicto a los pasteles y un friki de los peluches. Inspiraba más ternura que respeto, extendía el sentimiento MOE allá a donde iba y seguía comportándose como un niño pequeño. Y eso, a los 16 años, ya no resultaba tan tolerable como antes.

Nadie le dijo de qué estuvo hablándole su padre a su hermano mayor aquel día cuando se reunieron en privado, pero tampoco hizo falta. Los pasteles y dulces desaparecieron radicalmente de la dieta de Mitsukuni. Usa-chan y sus compañeros de felpa fueron precintados en cajas que quedaron recluidas en los rincones más profundos de los armarios y en lo más alto de las estanterías. Y un día, cuando Yasuchika pasó por delante de la puerta abierta del cuarto de su hermano y le vio cambiando la decoración, se fijó por primera vez en su expresión contenida, en sus labios apretados y en su ceño fruncido.

Y cualquier tipo de satisfacción que pudiera generarle lo que estaba ocurriendo desapareció.

Esa sensación permaneció en la boca de su estómago durante todo el año que duró el proceso de rehabilitación de Mitsukuni. Yasuchika volvió a mirarle a la cara, de hecho incluso se quedaba mirándolo atentamente más tiempo del normal cada vez que podía. Examinaba cada matiz de las expresiones que lucía ahora la nueva versión de su hermano. Lo miraba, y lo miraba, y lo volvía a mirar…

Le fastidiaba parecerse a Mitsukuni. Pero nunca creyó que le fastidiaría aún más que Mitsukuni se pareciera a él. Sin sonrisas, sin chistes, sin peluches y sin azúcar no parecía la misma persona. Y fue precisamente eso lo que le hizo comprender por fin la propia amargura que debía desprender él a todas horas.

Ahora, ninguno de los dos hermanos era feliz. Y eso le hacía más infeliz todavía.

Siempre había pensado que sería genial que Mitsukuni madurara y se convirtiera en una persona normal, pero ahora… no sabía qué pensar.

Aquella persona no era su hermano.

De repente se sentía como si hubiese perdido el norte y no supiera qué hacer.

Durante aquel año, pensó con frecuencia en la máxima con la que Mitsukuni había afrontado las clases en el dojo de karate de Ouran: "Surte más efecto una palmada en la espalda que una bofetada en la cara". Le había oído decirlo montones de veces, pero siempre había creído que era una estupidez. Ser blando con la gente no la favorecía. Y sin embargo ahora… ahora sentía que su hermano necesitaba una palmada en la espalda, en vez de aquella sarta de bofetadas.

Más de una vez se imaginó a sí mismo yendo a decirle algo, o dedicándole aunque fuese una palabra de consuelo cuando lo veía por casualidad a solas, especialmente deprimido. Pero estaba descubriendo horrorizado que se le había olvidado cómo dirigirse a Mitsukuni sin ser borde o cruel. Era como si un muro invisible se hubiese alzado entre ellos, y no pudo evitar preguntarse en qué momento exacto se había estropeado hasta ese punto la relación de aquellos dos niños que se sentaban en la galería a ver el atardecer con las bocas abiertas hacia el cielo, esperando que cayera sirope de las nubes…

- Chika-chan… ¿tienes un momento?

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Nada… Sólo quiero hablar un rato contigo.

- Lo siento, Mitsukuni, estoy ocupado.

Era una escena que se repetía con frecuencia, pero cuando oyó a Mitsukuni suspirar profundamente al otro lado de la puerta, aquella noche de finales de febrero, y volverse a alejar por el pasillo, a Yasuchika se le encogió el estómago repentinamente y se giró hacia la puerta cerrada de su cuarto, olvidándose por un momento de la tarea del instituto. Se quedó un buen rato así, mirando la pulida y brillante madera sin mover un solo pelo. Y, finalmente, se levantó muy despacio, se acercó a la entrada y abrió, asomando la cabeza hacia el pasillo.

Pero Mitsukuni ya no estaba allí, obviamente.

Si él hubiese sabido lo que iba a pasar en sus vidas a continuación, se habría tragado por una vez su estúpido orgullo y habría cruzado el corredor hacia la habitación de su hermano para tenderle la mano que necesitaba, en vez de seguir haciéndose el ciego y el sordo ante el chico que se consumía lentamente a unos pasos escasos de distancia.

Y cuando Mitsukuni dejó el club de karate y se unió al recién fundado Host Club, Yasuchika volvió a hacerse un ovillo entre las almohadas, agarrándose el pelo, y se llamó imbécil por haber dejado que fuera otro el que le diera a su hermano la palmada en la espalda.

_'Cause I __try,  
But it's so hard to believe  
I try,  
But I can't see where you see  
I try  
I try_

Tampoco hubo explicaciones aquella vez. Mitsukuni discutió de nuevo a solas con su padre y entre los dos parecieron llegar a un acuerdo. Pero a Chika no le dijeron ni una palabra de lo que había pasado o de lo que iba a pasar.

Mitsukuni retomó los pasteles, con más avidez que nunca. Sacó a Usa-chan y los demás de sus cajas. Y, al asomarse a escondidas dentro del cuarto de su hermano, Yasuchika pudo ver la enorme sonrisa que le cruzaba la cara mientras tarareaba ausentemente por lo bajo, absorto en redecorar su habitación tal y como la había tenido antes.

Lo vio también sonriendo a todas horas en el instituto. Lo vio disfrutar cada minuto, y hacer amigos nuevos. Lo vio abrirse como un abanico en todo su esplendor, reprimido y enclaustrado durante demasiado tiempo. Lo vio feliz de verdad por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Y, cuando decidió que ya había visto bastante, volvió a calzarse las gafas con una graduación que él no necesitaba y empezó a usarlas durante tanto tiempo seguido que los ojos le dolían horriblemente.

Una vez más, no comprendía por qué Mitsukuni había dejado en la estacada al club de karate con el que tanto había disfrutado antaño, como un niño que se cansa de un juguete ya usado y lo tira sin más. No entendía cómo podía ser tan irresponsable, ni cómo podía crucificarse a sí mismo en ese estúpido Host Club, adoptando un rol de criajo que empeoraba hasta el infinito su ya de por sí problemática apariencia, deshonrando así mil veces más a la familia Haninozuka de lo que ya lo había hecho antes.

No entendía por qué su padre no le obligaba a mantener los pies en el tiesto.

Era por el bien de la familia, ¿no?

¿Acaso todos los sacrificios que había hecho él desde que era pequeño no habían sido por la disciplina familiar?

Pero a Mitsukuni le resbalaba todo eso como si fuese impermeable. Se pasaba por el forro el honor, la disciplina, el autocontrol y el altruismo de los Haninozuka. Se comportaba como si la familia le importara una mierda. Y, cuanto más feliz lo veía por aquellas memeces absurdas que Suou Tamaki y los demás le habían ofrecido en el aberrante Host Club, más furioso se sentía.

Mitsukuni había sido catapultado hacia la estratosfera, y no le había importado dejar al resto del mundo atrás.

No le había importado que él tuviera que pagar por sus irresponsabilidades, siendo un buen hijo y cumpliendo las expectativas de su padre.

Se había vuelto lo suficientemente egoísta como para que nadie le importara lo más mínimo.

No podía afrontar la vida como lo hacía su hermano mayor. Ya no podía. Pero Mitsukuni parecía aún capaz de mirar a las nubes y verlas como enormes bolas de algodón de azúcar. Y cuando Chika se lo encontraba abrazado a Usa-chan en la galería, viendo el atardecer con la cara vuelta hacia el cielo y la boca enormemente abierta, sacando la lengua para captar un sirope inexistente, se amargaba mil veces más y se preguntaba por qué él ya no podía ver aquellas cosas que de pequeño también le habían hecho feliz.

_I try and try  
To understand  
The distance in between__  
The love I feel  
The things I fear  
And every single dream_

- Mitsukuni… ¿tienes un momento?

Yasuchika esperó apoyado en el quicio de la puerta a que su hermano girara el rostro hacia él, enarcando las cejas con curiosidad. Enseguida soltó el portaminas con el que estaba terminando la tarea de matemáticas y se apartó del escritorio, volviéndose en la silla para encarar por completo a Chika. Iba descalzo y tenía las piernas cruzadas sobre el asiento a estilo indio, tan enredadas que casi parecía estar haciendo yoga.

- Claro. ¿Pasa algo?

El menor no contestó inmediatamente. Apretó los dientes y, haciendo de tripas corazón, cruzó el umbral para entrar en el cuarto de Mitsukuni, en el que hacía varios años que no se atrevía a poner un pie. Tanto rosa y tanta puntilla le repelía hasta límites insospechados. Pero esta vez era diferente. Se sentó con cuidado en un costado de la cama, como si temiera que aquella horrenda colcha fuera a contagiarle algo. Luego tomó aire, respirando hondo. Y por fin soltó:

- Creo que te debo una disculpa… por lo de hoy.

Entre ellos se hizo el silencio, sólo roto por el tic-tac de un reloj que Mitsukuni tenía en una estantería cercana, con la forma de un conejo rosa que movía siniestramente la cabeza al compás de los segundos. Por un momento fugaz, Yasuchika se preguntó cómo era capaz su hermano de dormir en la misma habitación que aquella cosa.

- No tienes que disculparte –replicó Mitsukuni con voz ligera, mientras una sonrisa se iba formando en sus labios-. También ha sido culpa mía, _¿ne?_

- Pero terminaste en la enfermería, y no era ésa mi intención –se apresuró a añadir Yasuchika, como si quisiera terminar con eso lo antes posible-. No debí llamarte _alien_ delante de tus amigos. Ni montar ese espectáculo en la sala del Host Club. En serio, lo siento.

Mitsukuni lo miró, parpadeando con sorpresa. Y de repente soltó una carcajada.

- No, no lo sientes –rió, divertidísimo-. Pero muchas gracias por disculparte de todos modos, de verdad.

Y se volvió de nuevo hacia su cuaderno de matemáticas para seguir estudiando, riéndose aún por lo bajo. Chika le dedicó una expresión de total incomprensión.

- ¿Es que no te importa lo que ha pasado en el instituto?

- No ha sido algo realmente importante –contestó Mitsukuni con tranquilidad, inclinado sobre sus ejercicios, y la sonrisa se le reflejó en la voz-. ¿No opinas tú lo mismo?

Chika no contestó.

De verdad que no comprendía a su hermano. No lo podía entender, por más que lo intentaba. Pero ese día en concreto, aquella incomprensión no lo exasperaba. Más bien lo entristecía. Y no sabía qué era peor.

Girando la cara lentamente, miró a Usa-chan, apoyado en la almohada de la cama como si estuviera echándose una siesta, y le frunció el ceño, dedicándole una mirada de abierta hostilidad. Pero su vista se desvió hacia la mesilla de noche, donde dos portarretratos muy barrocos ocupaban gran parte de la superficie. En uno había una foto del Host Club en pleno, incluyendo a Fujioka Haruhi, posando de las maneras más cutres posibles, como si les hubiesen tomado la instantánea de improviso en medio de la actividad cotidiana. En el otro había una foto de ellos dos cuando eran pequeños.

Yasuchika se enderezó, quedándose absorto por un momento mirando aquella fotografía. No recordaba cuándo ni dónde había sido tomada. Por las pintas de ambos, él debía rondar los 3 años y Mitsukuni los 6. Los dos niños dedicaban a la cámara sonrisas enormes, con las mejillas sonrosadas por el sol y el pelo alborotado. Mitsukuni llevaba a Yasuchika a caballo, y el pequeño tenía los brazos cruzados sobre la cabeza de su hermano mayor.

- ¿Te acuerdas de ese día?

Chika brincó, sobresaltado, cuando Mitsukuni apareció a su lado y se sentó lentamente en la cama junto a él, mirando también la foto con aire nostálgico.

- No –admitió lacónicamente.

- Fue la primera vez que fuimos a la playa los cuatro –explicó Mitsukuni-. A Okinawa. Padre te enseñó la estatua de un Shisa y estuviste llorando media hora.

- Qué historia tan emotiva…

Mitsukuni se echó a reír otra vez. Subiendo las piernas a la cama, se agarró los tobillos y unió las plantas de los pies.

- _Nee_, Chika-chan –empezó en voz baja-. Es verdad que lo que ha pasado hoy no es importante. Creo que tampoco son realmente importantes las otras peleas que hemos tenido hasta ahora. Pero… también es verdad que, si crees que soy un _alien_, preferiría que vinieras a hablarlo conmigo en vez de retirarme la palabra sin más.

Yasuchika torció la boca en una mueca, con la vista clavada en sus calcetines.

- No lo entenderías –contestó con sequedad.

- Tú crees que no te entiendo –Mitsukuni se inclinó hacia delante, buscando su mirada-. También crees que no puedes entenderme a mí. A veces es difícil comprender a las personas. A mí me cuesta ver las cosas desde tu punto de vista, y sé que mi forma de ver la vida te parece incomprensible. Pero, ¿sabes?, no creo que haya tanta distancia entre tú y yo. Quizá sólo sea cuestión de intentarlo.

Chika se quedó callado, aún con la cabeza gacha. Miró de reojo la foto una vez más y reflexionó.

En serio… ¿cuál era el punto exacto en el que se había chafado así su relación con Mitsukuni?

Recordaba haber tenido a su hermano mayor en un pedestal cuando eran pequeños. Recordaba haberse reído a carcajadas con él, con sus juegos y sus historias. Recordaba haber sido muy feliz. Entonces, ¿por qué…?

- Mira –musitó de repente Mitsukuni, y se levantó para coger el portarretratos, volviendo después a ocupar su sitio sobre el colchón-. Quiero que te quedes con esto –añadió, sacando la foto y poniéndosela a Yasuchika en la mano-. Guárdala tú a partir de ahora, _¿ne?_

- ¿Por qué? –inquirió él, extrañado.

- Porque soy tu hermano mayor –explicó el otro, sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuese algo lógico-. Voy a ser tu hermano mayor siempre. Y voy a estar siempre ahí. Quiero que te acuerdes de que te quiero. Me parece que a veces se te olvida.

Yasuchika se quedó mudo, mirando a Mitsukuni como si fuese un extraterrestre real recién salido de una nave espacial. Y algo en su expresión debió resultar gracioso, porque su hermano empezó a reírse por tercera vez y luego le dedicó una de sus famosas expresiones tiernas.

- Sólo quédatela, ¿vale? Yo tengo un montón más. Me pongo una distinta cada semana –se encogió, riéndose de su propio comentario-. Y ven a hablar conmigo siempre que lo necesites, _¿ne?_ ¡No voy a endosarte un peluche, ni te obligaré a comer pasteles conmigo por la noche! ¿Sabes?, ésa es una misión que los extraterrestres me encomendaron sólo a mí.

Y, con una última carcajada divertida, Mitsukuni se levantó de la cama de un salto para volver a su escritorio, dejando atrás a Yasuchika mirándole con los ojos entornados y una gotita resbalando por su sien. Pero, mientras el mayor se sentaba de nuevo y retomaba la tarea de matemáticas, él bajó la vista para observar la foto con más atención. Los dos niños tenían las mismas caras redondeadas, y lucían las mismas sonrisas enormes. Y de repente ese parecido no se le antojó tan horrible.

- Mitsukuni…

- _¿Nani?_

- Cuando padre te dijo que fueras más estricto contigo mismo, y que dejaras de lado los pasteles y eso… ¿te sentiste solo?

Mitsukuni siguió escribiendo un momento. En la habitación sólo se oía el rasgar del portaminas contra el papel.

- Mucho –contestó por fin en voz baja.

- Entonces pensé que sacrificarse por la familia debería ser un honor para ti –admitió Chika-. Y, como te veía deprimido, pensé que la familia no te importaba. Siempre he pensado que la familia no te importa. Y creo que eso…

Yasuchika nunca llegó a terminar la frase. Pero no fue necesario.

- Tú no tienes que asumir mis responsabilidades –soltó Mitsukuni, volviéndose hacia él otra vez con las cejas enarcadas, como si estuviera sorprendido de que su hermano pensara algo semejante-. No tienes que cumplir las expectativas que tienen para mí. Si intentas llevar tú solo el peso de la familia te aplastará. ¿Era eso lo que te daba miedo?

Chika gruñó. Él no utilizaría la palabra "miedo", pero la deducción de Mitsukuni se aproximaba bastante, de todas formas.

- La familia siempre me ha importado –siguió el mayor-. Os quiero a ti, y a padre, y a madre. Soy un Haninozuka. Pero yo no soy padre, Chika-chan. Mi forma de ser es distinta. La tuya también. Que seamos diferentes no significa que no nos podamos entender. Simplemente… es nuestra personalidad, cada cuál tiene la suya. Sería bueno que dejaras de pensar como "el hermano de Mitsukuni", o como "el heredero de los Haninozuka", y empezaras a pensar como "Yasuchika". En las cosas que tú quieres hacer, y no en las que crees que los demás quieren que hagas. Al final, tu vida la vas a vivir tú, no padre, ni yo.

Yasuchika quiso preguntarle qué significaba exactamente todo aquello, pero no fue capaz. Después de eso, no pudo articular palabra y la conversación terminó ahí. Mitsukuni siguió estudiando, y él volvió a su habitación con la vieja foto en la mano. Buscó por ahí un marco y la colocó en la estantería, quedándose mirándola un rato más.

No se sentía diferente. Su hermano le resultaba tan incomprensible como antes.

Pero esa noche cogió las gafas que se ponía en el instituto y, tras sostenerlas en la mano un rato muy largo, las guardó en un cajón y no volvió a sacarlas de allí. Quizá sólo era cuestión de intentarlo, ¿no? Así que empezó a mirar de nuevo a Mitsukuni a la cara, a seguir sus gestos y examinar sus sonrisas. El cariño con el que se dirigía a las personas que quería o con el que trataba a los objetos preciados para él. El miedo que se le reflejaba en la cara al ver una película de terror. La preocupación ante un problema suyo o de otro. La seriedad que le transformaba el rostro en el dojo, o la forma en la que se rascaba distraídamente la nuca con el portaminas mientras estaba concentrado estudiando.

Se había fijado demasiado en sus excentricidades, olvidándose de lo importante.

Siempre había querido llevarse bien con Mitsukuni, poder hablar con él, ser su compañero de entrenamiento, contar con él en los momentos difíciles y ofrecerle a él el mismo apoyo. Había echado de menos los viejos tiempos, porque era su hermano mayor. Y podía ser un hermano mayor raro, terroríficamente adorable y empalagoso hasta decir basta, pero era _su_ hermano mayor, y Chika sabía muy bien que también lo quería a pesar de todo. Y lo que le había dado miedo de verdad no era tener que aguantar solo el estatus de la familia por culpa de la despreocupación de Mitsukuni… sino no llegar a entenderse con él nunca y tener que vivir su vida como si no tuviera un hermano mayor.

Con el paso de las semanas, se acostumbró a dormirse mirando la foto que él le había regalado, que había terminado siendo trasladada a la mesilla de noche. La sonrisa de Mitsukuni no había cambiado nada en los últimos 12 años. Y, poco a poco, empezó a sonreír otra vez, intentando imitar la que él había perdido tanto tiempo atrás, seguro de que cuando la encontrara recuperaría algo importante. Muy importante.

_I can finally see it  
Now I have to beli__eve  
All those precious stories  
All the world is made of faith,  
And trust,  
And pixie dust_

No tuvieron muchas oportunidades más para hablar tranquilamente después de aquel día. Yasuchika tardó bastantes semanas en digerir las palabras de su hermano y, para cuando quiso darse cuenta, Mitsukuni ya estaba inmerso en los exámenes finales del instituto superior y en las pruebas de acceso a la universidad, así que el tiempo que no pasaba en clase, en el dojo o con la gente del Host Club, lo empleaba en estudiar más arduamente de lo que habría resultado creíble. Incluso desarrolló la costumbre de llevarse los libros al salón durante sus excursiones nocturnas y más de una vez se lo había encontrado allí, haciendo ecuaciones complejísimas mientras devoraba distraídamente un pastel del tamaño de una nevera.

Pero, aunque no hablaran mucho, Yasuchika tenía la sensación de que compartían algo importante cada vez que coincidían.

Hacía muchos años que había dejado de prestarle atención a las palabras de su hermano mayor. Pero ahora, escuchándolo de nuevo, captando sus comentarios y encarando sus sonrisas, se sentía como cuando era pequeño y prácticamente se bebía cada palabra que soltaba Mitsukuni. Y así fue dándose cuenta de que las cosas que decía no eran tan absurdas, a fin de cuentas.

- ¿Por qué aceptaste pelearte conmigo en Ouran? –le preguntó un día en que ambos cenaban solos en casa, porque sus padres habían tenido que salir-. Ya sabes… el día del _alien_.

- ¿Por qué crees? –sonrió Mitsukuni, con la misma cara que ponía cuando jugaban a las adivinanzas, con el libro de física en una mano y el tenedor en la otra.

- Porque querías seguir comiendo pasteles –contestó de inmediato, observando de reojo la tarta que ya tenía ahí preparada su hermano para el postre.

- Ahora me toca a mí –replicó Mitsukuni, tragando-. Cuando hicimos esa apuesta, antes de pelearnos, ¿el tema de los pasteles te importaba de verdad?

Chika abrió la boca para contestar, pero se dio cuenta de que no sabía la respuesta. ¿Le había importado el trato sobre los pasteles? Si tenía que pensarlo sinceramente, la verdad era que no. Le habría importado un pito cualquier cosa que se hubiese apostado con Mitsukuni. Lo que quería era pelear con él. Que él le tomara en serio, que luchara con ganas, que se diera cuenta de que su hermano pequeño se estaba esforzando por ser mejor y que no se tomara a la ligera ese esfuerzo.

Alzó la cabeza, tomando aire para responder, pero entonces se encontró con Mitsukuni mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa cómplice.

- ¿Te hubiese gustado que te dejara ganar? –inquirió, suspicaz.

- No –replicó Chika con rotundidad.

- Entonces los dos salimos ganando. ¿Ves? No es tan difícil, _¿ne?_

Y, aunque Yasuchika no le explicó nada, supo que su hermano lo entendía… puede que incluso lo hubiese entendido mucho antes que él.

- No te entiendo –le dijo otro día en que ambos merendaban juntos en la habitación del mayor, sentado sobre la cama de Mitsukuni con un plato lleno de gajos de naranja en el regazo-. ¿Padre ya te había hablado de todo aquello antes de que yo naciera?

- Padre lleva hablándome sobre las responsabilidades de ser el heredero de los Haninozuka desde que nací –especificó Mitsukuni, estirándose perezosamente. Luego volvió a inclinarse sobre los deberes de literatura, agarrando el helado que tenía en la mesa y metiéndose en la boca una cucharada brutal.

- ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste a mí?

- Uhhh, demasiado, demasiado –musitó el otro por lo bajo, apretándose las manos contra la boca y encogiéndose sobre la silla, sacudido por un escalofrío.

- ¡No te metas tanto helado en la boca de golpe, afecta al cerebro!

- Ya lo sé…

- Pues quién lo diría, se te van a congelar las pocas neuronas que te quedan…

- _Mou_, me duelen los dientes…

- ¿Vas a contestarme?

Mitsukuni empezó a hacer aspavientos para recuperarse de la dentera y, cuando por fin logró tragarse el helado, respondió con dificultad:

- ¿Para qué querías que te lo dijera? ¿Para convertirte en un amargado a los 3 años?

- Tú no te convertiste en un amargado…

- Yo tenía a la abuela –Mitsukuni se encogió de hombros, aún de espaldas a su hermano, y siguió comiendo helado distraídamente, aunque en porciones más pequeñas-. Sin ella me habría convertido en una versión en miniatura de padre. Pero la abuela solía decir que existen muchas más cosas de las que se ven a simple vista, y que hay que aprender a mirar con el corazón. Ese tipo de cosas padre no las entiende –se tomó otra cucharada de helado y añadió-. Pero la abuela se murió antes de que tú pudieras entender esas cosas también.

Yasuchika lo miró con incomprensión, ladeando la cabeza.

- Aunque yo no tuviera a la abuela… te tenía a ti, ¿no?

Mitsukuni se incorporó y lo miró con sorpresa, con la cuchara metida en la boca. Y sonrió.

- Bueno, no es que yo sirviera de mucho, ¿no crees? Me parece que te crié bastante mal, si conseguí que me terminaras odiando…

- Eso es una estupidez –Yasuchika frunció el ceño, echándose a la boca varios gajos de naranja-. Te empecé a odiar porque dejaste de criarme. Si me hubieses explicado las cosas que me contaba padre desde tu punto de vista, quizá todo habría sido muy diferente…

- Y quizá hubieses empezado a odiar a padre, en vez de a mí.

Chika se volvió a mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos, pero Mitsukuni ya había vuelto a centrarse en su libro y no podía ver su expresión. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero su hermano se le adelantó, como si intuyera cuál iba a ser su pregunta y no quisiera oírla.

- ¿Sabes, Chika-chan? Cuando éramos pequeños… no me gustaba que estuvieras con padre. Tenía miedo de que si pasabas mucho tiempo a su lado, te convirtieras en alguien como él. Por eso intentaba estar contigo todo el tiempo posible. Pero padre tenía miedo de que, si pasabas mucho tiempo conmigo, acabaras convirtiéndote en alguien como yo, por eso empezó a ocuparse de ti cuando creciste un poco. Así que supongo… que la culpa de lo que te ha pasado ha sido de los dos, por quererte convertir en algo que no eres.

Yasuchika se quedó con la naranja a medio camino de la boca, estupefacto. _Sería bueno que dejaras de pensar como "el hermano de Mitsukuni"_, había dicho su hermano una vez, _o como "el heredero de los Haninozuka", y empezaras a pensar como "Yasuchika"_… En ese momento no lo entendió. Pero ahora…

- Padre nos quiere mucho a los dos –siguió Mitsukuni-. Lo sé. Pero le gustaría que fuésemos como él. Y yo le dije que no podía ser como él, porque hay muchas cosas en su forma de actuar que no me gustan. No me gusta cómo me crió a mí, ni me gusta cómo te crió a ti. Mi forma de ser es diferente a la suya, y no puedo ser feliz si me intenta convertir en una versión de sí mismo. Por eso tú tampoco eras feliz.

Mitsukuni se enderezó y miró por la ventana con una vaga sonrisa, antes de coger nuevamente el helado y meterse un par de cucharadas seguidas en la boca.

- Pero él nos quiere –repitió con cariño-. Y lo entendió, y me dejó que me tomara mi tiempo y fuera como yo quisiera. Ser un buen hijo, un buen hermano o un buen amigo, no tiene nada que ver con pasteles o peluches, ¿no te parece?

Yasuchika no contestó. Todavía estaba demasiado impresionado como para articular palabra. Y su hermano lo notó, porque giró un poco el rostro para mirarlo y murmuró:

- Lo siento, Chika-chan. Yo nunca quise que crecieras antes de tiempo. Pero quizá te hice más mal que bien.

Esas palabras consiguieron sacarlo por fin de su letargo, y le devolvió la mirada con seriedad.

- Cuando empecé el colegio… me sentí idiota al descubrir que las nubes son en realidad vapor de agua condensado –confesó abruptamente. Mitsukuni parpadeó, sorprendido, pero Chika añadió-: Me hubiese gustado que me contaras la verdad.

- No lo hacía con mala intención –aseguró el mayor, encogiéndose de hombros-, yo pensaba que eran algodón de azúcar de verdad.

- Pero descubriste la verdad antes que yo, y nunca me lo dijiste. ¿Por qué seguías diciéndome tu versión en vez de la auténtica?

Mitsukuni se quedó callado un momento. Y al final una enorme sonrisa le cruzó la cara.

- Porque, cuando descubrí la verdad, me di cuenta de que mi versión era mucho más divertida, y me gustaba más.

Se hizo el silencio por unos segundos, pero de repente Yasuchika soltó un resoplido de risa y siguió comiendo gajos de naranja, agachando la cabeza para que su hermano no lo viera sonreír.

- Eres súper idiota, _nii-san_.

- Seguramente –Mitsukuni rompió a reír alegremente-. Pero el mundo es mucho más bonito visto desde esa perspectiva.

- ¿Vas a contar eso en tus exámenes de ingreso a la universidad?

- Quizá. ¿Te imaginas la cara del profesor que lo corrija?

Y ya no lo pudo evitar. Atragantándose con la naranja, Yasuchika se echó a reír abiertamente, mirando a Mitsukuni con la frente arrugada mientras negaba con la cabeza. Y, al ver cómo su hermano mayor reía también, divertidísimo, cruzándose los brazos sobre el estómago y agitando los pies como un niño pequeño, lo comprendió con más claridad que nunca.

Mitsukuni era feliz.

Ver el mundo con ciertas dosis de fantasía, saber tomarse las cosas con calma, distinguir dónde estaba el límite de uno mismo y de los demás, cuándo parar, cuándo seguir, qué cosas eran realmente importantes y qué otras no…

_Ahora_ Mitsukuni era feliz.

Y tuvo que admitir que él también.

_So I'l__l try,  
'Cause I finally believe  
_

Fue extraño ver a Mitsukuni marcharse a la universidad, aún con su apariencia de niño de 10 años. Pero fue más extraño todavía quedarse solo en Ouran y tragarse la seguridad de que ya, quisiera o no, no iba a cruzarse con su hermano por el campus nunca más. No iba a verlo pululando por ahí con Usa-chan, yendo a la sala del Host Club, ni repartiendo sus ingentes cantidades de encanto por el mundo.

Sin embargo…

No podía evitar reírse por lo bajo al imaginárselo en la universidad, agradeciendo al menos que hubiese tomado la decisión de dejar a Usa-chan en casa. Le hacía gracia intentar visualizar las caras de sus nuevos compañeros de vida ante su peculiar apariencia y aún más peculiar filosofía existencial. Pero estaba seguro de que sería Mitsukuni quién saldría ganando al final, como siempre. Seguro que se conseguía un hueco en aquel mundillo, y que se hacía querer por sus compañeros y encontraba gente que valía la pena. Estaba seguro de ello… porque ahora creía que la forma de actuar de su hermano era la correcta, aunque aún hubiera muchos puntos en los que no coincidía con él y muchos otros aspectos que seguían exasperándolo.

Ambos eran muy diferentes. Pero eso no implicaba necesariamente que no se pudieran entender, ¿no?

_I'll try,  
'Cause I can see where you see__  
_

- ¿Qué tal tu primer día de clase? –le preguntó distraídamente a Mitsukuni cuando éste llegó a casa por la tarde y se pasó por su habitación a saludarlo.

- ¡Genial! –exclamó el otro, entusiasmado, alzando los brazos por encima de la cabeza-. ¡La gente es muy divertida, y los profesores también!

Yasuchika resopló, ocupado aún con su tarea de historia.

- Vamos, que ha sido un muermo, ¿verdad? –corrigió-. ¿Cuánta gente te ha llamado enano ya?

- Aproximadamente, unos dos tercios de la clase, pero confío en que el tercio que falta me lo llame mañana, o en los días sucesivos…

Y Chika se echó a reír por lo bajo una vez más.

- ¡Venga, venga, vengaaa! –le chilló Mitsukuni al oído de repente, tirándose encima de él por la espalda para zarandearlo violentamente-. ¡Vamos a celebrar mi primer día de clase en la uni! ¡Vamooos!

- ¡Yo no voy a celebrar nada! –protestó Yasuchika, intentando quitárselo de encima-. ¡Quita, _alien_! ¡Déjame en paz, estoy estudiando!

- ¡Luego sigues! Vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos…

- ¡CÁLLATE YA, PESADO! –le espetó en la cara-. ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Pero no quiero ver ni un maldito pastelito!

- ¿Quién ha hablado de pasteles? –y Mitsukuni entornó los ojos, alzando una ceja en esa expresión siniestra tan diferente a la que normalmente lucía y esbozando una lenta sonrisa torcida-. Vamos a celebrar con sake. Ya es hora de que tu hermano mayor te enseñe un par de cosas.

- ¡Ja! –exclamó Chika, escéptico-. ¿Que me vas a enseñar un par de cosas? Permíteme que me ría…

- ¡Sí, te lo permitooo! –chilló el mayor, levantando otra vez los brazos, y volvió a tirársele encima, casi estrangulándolo por la efusividad con la que lo achuchaba-. ¡Ríete, vamos, ríete!

- ¡QUITAAA!

_I'll try__  
I'll try  
I will try_

El aire de primavera les agitó a ambos el pelo y la ropa cuando se sentaron juntos en el tejado del edificio principal de la hacienda de los Haninozuka. Estaba atardeciendo, y el cielo entero se tintaba de rojo, naranja y malva, reflejándose en los jirones de nubes que se desplazaban lentamente sobre sus cabezas.

- ¿Sabes que está prohibido que los menores tomen sake? –comentó mientras Mitsukuni alzaba una jarra de sake frío para servirle una taza.

- ¿En serio? –entonó él, haciéndose el desentendido-. Bueno, que no se entere padre. Si acabas borracho, ya me encargaré de llevarte a tu cuarto sin que nadie te vea.

- ¿Y si acabas borracho tú? –Yasuchika alzó una ceja con sarcasmo, mirándole con los ojos entornados.

- Tranquilo –rió Mitsukuni, sirviéndose ahora sake a sí mismo-. Yo nunca me emborracho. El sake me entra como si fuera agua, y más si es sake frío, se bebe sin sentir.

Y, para ilustrar su teoría, se bebió de un trago la taza que acababa de llenarse y se sirvió más. Yasuchika lo miró con horror.

- Pero… ¿qué pasa contigo?

- Es la costumbre –se defendió Mitsukuni, soltando un murmullo de risa-. ¿No lo sabes? Llevo bebiendo sake desde los 14 años…

- ¡Venga ya! –Chika resopló, incrédulo-. ¿Qué, entre pastel y pastel?

- Claro. Para que baje el azúcar.

Mitsukuni se echó a reír abiertamente, y Yasuchika no supo si estaba tomándole el pelo o no. Pero tampoco le importó demasiado. Llevándose la taza a los labios, sorbió un poco de su sake, y enseguida torció la boca por su fuerte sabor.

- Yo hice lo mismo la primera vez que lo probé –comentó Mitsukuni, bebiéndose distraídamente su segunda taza-. El segundo trago está mejor.

Chika dio otro sorbo. Y, en verdad, le supo mejor que el anterior.

- ¿Ves? –sonrió el mayor, contento al ver que la expresión de su compañero se relajaba-. Tienes que confiar en tu hermano mayor. Siempre te cuenta la verdad del mundo.

- ¿Ah, sí? –Yasuchika lo miró de reojo, sonriendo de lado-. Dime, _nii-san_… ¿aún opinas que las nubes están hechas de algodón de azúcar?

- Por supuesto –Mitsukuni se terminó la taza otra vez y se quedó mirando al cielo-. ¿Es que no las ves? No hay más que mirarlas para darse cuenta de que eso es algodón de azúcar puro y duro… o blando, más bien… Ya me entiendes.

- Sí –y la sonrisa de Chika se ensanchó-. Ya te entiendo.

Levantó la vista hacia el cielo también, observando las nubes.

Qué estupidez.

Por supuesto que eran de algodón de azúcar.

_I'll try… to fly_

Y, sin darse cuenta, los dos abrieron la boca a la vez y sacaron la lengua todo lo posible, esperando la llegada del sirope de fresa.

--------------

N/A: Bueeeno, ¿qué tal ha terminado el asunto? No sé qué me pasa últimamente con los hermanos, ni con los songfics, pero este tipo de conjunciones me vuelven loca. Tenía ganas de hacer algo de esto con Mitsukuni y con Chika, porque el capítulo 18 del anime me dejó mal sabor de boca. En el manga queda claro desde el primer momento que a Mitsukuni le importa mucho realmente su hermano (el mini discurso final que le suelta después de haberlo pateado cuando pelean en Ouran me dejó sonriendo una semana) y sin embargo en el anime parece que Chika le importa un pedo, con perdón. Así que aquí va mi versión al respecto, y mi pequeña contribución a los hermanos Haninozuka. Por cierto… he tomado la versión del manga para el asunto de la pelea en Ouran, por si alguien se ha liado ligeramente.

A ver. ¿Aclaraciones? Creo que sólo dos. Un tecnicismo: el _jiyu kumite_ es la categoría libre del _kumite_, uno de los tres elementos del karate, que consiste en luchar contra oponentes verdaderos. En esta categoría libre, los contrincantes pueden usar cualquier técnica para atacar a su adversario sin necesidad de preestablecerla o anunciarla. Vamos, que los dos que estén luchando pueden pegarse leches a su aire felizmente. Pero es muy difícil luchar de esta forma, ya que requiere el control completo sobre la propia fuerza para no hacerle daño al adversario al golpearlo. Por eso ésta es la última etapa del entrenamiento en karate.

Por otro lado… si alguien se está preguntando por qué no han aparecido Takashi y Satoshi en este fic, sólo puedo decir una cosa: ¡Coño, es un fic de los hermanos Haninozuka, dejémosles su espacio! xD

Y con esto ya me despido. Creo que va siendo recomendable que quite de una vez la canción de I'll try, porque llevo repitiéndomela sin parar durante dos días mientras escribía esto, y mi familia está a punto de desterrarme al País de Nunca Jamás, como mínimo xD

Dedico esto a todos aquellos lectores que tienen hermanos con los que no siempre se han llevado del todo bien, y que al final el tiempo los ha conseguido reconciliar. Y va también por mis hermanos, a los que quiero muchísimo. Ahhh, mi eterna inspiración para este tipo de fics…

Esta canción me está derritiendo definitivamente el cerebro…

¡Muchas gracias a todos por leeros esto! Y si os animáis a dejarme un r/r, pues mil gracias más n.n Espero veros pronto por aquí otra vez.

¡Y carpe diem!

PD: Ah, se me olvidaba. No tenía intención de traducir la canción, porque creo que es muy simple. Pero aquí os la dejo, de todas formas. La traducción es casera y no tengo diccionario a mano, así que sed suaves conmigo y perdonadme los tecnicismos xD

Ya no soy un niño

Puedo cuidarme yo solo

No debo dejar que se decepcionen ahora

No debo dejar que me vean llorar

Estoy bien, estoy bien.

Estoy demasiado cansado de escuchar

Soy demasiado mayor para creer

Todas esas historias de niños

No hay cosas como la fe, o la confianza, o el polvo de hadas.

Lo intento, pero es tan difícil creer

Lo intento, pero no puedo mirar hacia dónde tú miras

Lo intento (3)

Mi mundo entero está cambiando

No sé hacia dónde girar

No puedo dejarte esperando

Pero no puedo quedarme y ver cómo arde la ciudad

Verla arder

Porque lo intento, pero es tan difícil creer

Lo intento, pero no puedo mirar hacia dónde tú miras

Lo intento (2)

Intento e intento comprender

La distancia que hay

Entre el amor que siento,

Las cosas que temo

Y cada simple sueño

Puedo verlo finalmente

Ahora tengo que creer

Todas esas preciadas historias

El mundo entero está hecho de fe, de confianza y de polvo de hadas

Así que lo intentaré, porque finalmente creo

Lo intentaré, porque puedo mirar hacia donde tú miras

Lo intentaré (3)

Intentaré… volar


End file.
